


Legend in the Locker Room

by Ailette



Category: Primeval
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, I still refuse to take the blame for writing this pairing, Imported, Locker Rooms, M/M, and showers, even years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Becker entered the locker room that day, he didn't have the first clue how he would leave it later on (or with whom).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend in the Locker Room

Danny was humming quietly to himself as he made his way out of the steamy shower room and towards the lockers. Getting sprayed by what he could only take Abby’s word for to be dinosaur spit wasn’t as bad as he first thought it would be. For one, it wasn’t half as gross as some of the other stuff he’d come into too close contact with since getting this job. And then, of course, there was the fact that he got a long, hot and relaxing shower out of the whole mess after everything was dealt with. That he could innocently half-flash some of the staff when he walked through the short glass corridor connecting the communal showers and the locker room and draw more than one pair of appreciative eyes his way would be just an added bonus.

Sadly, it was already late and the only one getting a peek at the Temple of Quinn was the elderly cleaning lady that somehow had the security clearance to dust off equipment that could probably pay her salary for well over a year. Danny shook his head at the thought. He didn’t know how Lester managed to get a cleaning lady for the ARC of all places, but knowing his boss, the woman probably had previous Special Forces training or something. And speaking of Special Forces…

“Don’t you have a home to go to?” he asked amusedly as his eyes fell upon Captain Becker, bent over something next to the bench. Nice sight.

The soldier didn’t even turn his head, but Danny could _sense_ the eye roll by now. “I could ask you the same thing,” he replied curtly and straightened up, fingers closed around a small tube of gun oil and really, there were too many possibilities for teasing for Danny to pick just one. Of course, there was also the fact that he’d made a silent vow to keep the sexual harassment of pretty soldiers at the down low. And who knew he’d one day work in a place where that was practically a mantra?

“Just taking advantage of huge and empty shower rooms before I head out of here,” Danny supplied and kicked his locker twice at the edge to get it to open. Spit might not be as bad as giant bug innards, but he would prefer a change of clothes anyway. Luckily, or rather, because of a well meant tip from Jenny, he kept a handful of spare t-shirts and an old pair of jeans at the ARC. He grabbed the navy blue shirt at the top of the pile along with the jeans when he realised one rather obvious mistake in his planning ahead.

“Aw, shite.” He dug around in the jumble of useless stuff he kept in there, but came up short. With a quirk of his lips and a quizzically raised eyebrow he turned to face Becker. “I don’t suppose you’ve got some spare boxers for me?”

Possible chafing on the way home was a well worth price for seeing the younger man’s mouth quite literally drop open and gape at him like a fish out of water. He even blushed a little, Danny found and he couldn’t be bothered to suppress the smirk sneaking its way onto his face.

“And I didn’t even comment on any size issues,” he said quietly enough to give the impression that it was meant for himself, but loud enough for the soldier to clearly catch every word. Before he would downright start laughing at the way Becker’s cheeks flushed into a now clearly noticeable red, Danny turned back to his locker.

It was entirely too much fun, teasing the younger man. Danny was very aware of his little guilty pleasure and suspected that most of the staff was, too, but he could never quite bring himself to stop. Whether it was finding flaws in Becker’s security plans, handling him a little too roughly when he was already roughed up, speak up against anything the other man said or simply flirting with him. As long as it got him an uncontrolled reaction out of that carefully plastered-on soldier persona, he didn’t much care. Some days it annoyed the hell out of him, on others he just wanted to reach out and ruffle through that always perfectly in place mob of hair.

“Connor has half his wardrobe in his locker,” Becker said behind him. The tense tone made Danny look back to see Becker glare holes in the back of his head. And there was the all too familiar spark back in those brown eyes, challenging Danny to something. What that something was, Danny hadn’t worked out yet, but he would. But he saw it every day, always a sort of challenge and always quickly concealed before he could read too much into it.

“Thanks,” Danny muttered quietly and wandered over to easily crack open Connor’s locker with a few practisedmovements. He did make the effort of shielding the act with his body, but whether Becker guessed what he was doing or not, he didn’t comment on it. As a matter of fact, it was unusually quiet all of a sudden and Danny threw back a glance just to make sure he wasn’t alone all of a sudden and about to commerce a conversation all by himself. He was more than a little surprised to find Becker’s eyes focused somewhere decidedly not the back of his head.

“Enjoying the view?” he asked innocently (or as innocently as he could manage with the deep gravely voice that somehow always made him sound like he was muttering obscenities in other people’s ears). Connor _did_ store half his wardrobe in his locker. That alone didn’t surprise Danny; it was the different sizes of boxers he found in there that did. He frowned a little as he fished out one of the bigger ones and tossed it towards his other clothes on the bench before he inwardly shook his head and told himself that that was definitely none of his business.

He had half expected Becker to laugh, to storm out in a huff or even throw something at him after his comment (because Lester would have a fit if one of his SF soldiers shot their current team leader in the locker room over a bad attempt at flirting).

But when there was no reaction at all, Danny sighed and kicked the locker door shot again before he turned back to gruffly apologise. He didn’t mean to insult the younger man, after all. He just sometimes forgot that not everyone shared his weird sense of humour or open-mindedness (if one wanted to call his sexuality that) and especially soldiers weren’t too keen on the homoerotic overtones. Only when he looked back, he saw that Becker had, in fact, reacted. He just hadn’t made a sound while doing so.

He’d taken a couple of steps forward, one hand half raised into the air where it was hanging in a kind of surreal-seeming stance. It looked like Becker had started moving on instinct and was about to touch Danny’s shoulder just when his mind caught up with his actions. He looked so adorably confused; Danny couldn’t bite down on the smirk that appeared on his face.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” he announced smugly and that finally startled Becker out of his trance. His eyes snapped up to Danny’s face for a second, wide and alert, like he was about to cock his rifle and go after escaped dinosaurs any second now. But instead of fighting, he whipped around and started towards the door, something sounding suspiciously like ‘Sorry,’ leaving his mouth in the process.

Danny always prided himself on his quick reactions and gut instinct, because no matter how often they got him into trouble, they usually saved him or others just as many times. So right then, he trusted them enough to let them take over his actions immediately. Without thinking he took a quick step after the fleeing soldier and grabbed him by the elbow to bring him to an abrupt halt. He remembered a second too late that the only item of clothing covering his body was loosely fastened around his hips and most certainly not made for any sudden movements.

Becker’s eyes started an amusing dance of focusing on everything but Danny’s crotch and really, Danny had to grudgingly admit some awe at how the younger man kept an absolutely serious face throughout his obvious panic attack.

“You lost your towel,” Becker said in absolute deadpan, only betrayed by a very slight pitch on the last word.

Danny just nodded, not really caring about his state of undress. “I noticed.”

He was busy with something else. Something was gnawing on him, something about the way Becker didn’t try to shake him off but very obviously wanted nothing more than to get out of here. Something… and then Danny had an idea, an epiphany, a revelation - whatever one wanted to call it. Because Becker didn’t suddenly lose his cool just because someone accidentally flashed him after making a sloppy pass at him. Danny’s been a copper for all the wrong reasons for too long a time, but that didn’t mean that he’d been a bad copper. He’d always been good at piecing together clues, and right now, Becker made for a very easy puzzle.

The thing about Danny’s hunches, was that they either got him right where he needed to be or into very big trouble. This hunch looked like it was very likely to belong to the latter category, whether he was right or not. But that knowledge had never stopped him before and Danny did the at least a little responsible thing and after he fluidly placed his free hand on the back of the younger man’s neck (getting a startled yelp for his trouble) he made sure to move very slowly, making his intentions clear and give Becker all the time in the world to twist out of his grip and run, to kick Danny’s sorry arse and leave him butt naked on the locker room floor for the morning shift to find or do whatever seemed like the appropriate response to him.

Luckily for him, Becker did neither of these things and just stood there, frozen to the spot with wide coffee brown eyes fixed on Danny’s lips as he came closer. Danny could feel his pulse hammering under his fingertips and felt very smug about making the pretty boy’s heart race before he finally pressed his lips to Becker’s. He had a second to enjoy the way Becker’s eyelids fluttered close at the first chaste contact before he bit down on the younger man’s lower lip quickly. He’d never been one for slow and sweet kisses and he marvelled in something close to sadistic satisfaction at the surprised gasp Becker let escape before he let his tongue slip into the willing mouth beneath his.

It was a kiss just like he liked them; more of a struggle for control than a sensual teasing and full of little moans and mewls from Becker. He was pushing the other man backwards while his tongue drew circles around Becker’s, shoving, pulling and sucking with fierce intention. He didn’t pay the smallest amount of attention whether there were any obstacles in their way, trusting his memory which told him that the bench was more to his left. His memory was right, but simultaneously having the life snogged out of him and walking proved a bit too much for Becker, who suddenly stumbled over his own feet and brought them both down onto the floor in a heap, Danny landing unceremoniously in his lap. His mouth hung open for a shocked second, staring up at Danny in complete and utter bewilderment before he let his head fall back against the tiles. The corner of his mouth quirked up in what might have turned into a smile, but Danny didn’t give him the time to fully fledge it out and dove in for another kiss, drawing out the bit of air Becker had sharply gulped down just a moment ago when his backside had collided hard with the floor.

It was hard to keep control of the situation, Danny had to admit that. With Becker squirming underneath him, now very obviously reacting to every little nib of teeth or flick of the tongue and the sounds that came from the back of his throat… Danny had to keep his eyes closed to shield himself from at least a small part of the picture of pure temptation Becker had just turned into. But letting go of the control would mean letting Becker take charge again, and really, the man was way too controlled already. Control was always Becker’s problem, or maybe, rather Danny’s problem with Becker.

So when Becker’s hands lifted from the ground and tried to reach out and touch Danny, Danny swallowed sharply and grabbed the wrists with one big hand and pinned them down above Becker’s head. For a moment, he wasn’t sure how Becker would take such a blatant show of domination, but when he studied the other man’s face, all he could see there was lust and want and need, mixed with just the right amount of worry. It made Danny’s mouth run dry and water at the same time and he had to sit back, feeling Becker’s erection pressing against the back of his thigh as he used the higher vantage point to take in the view of a still not dishevelled but very flustered looking SF Captain.

Sadly, the moment was broken when there was a knock on the door followed by someone loudly clearing their throat. “If you could hurry up in there, I want to get my work done before midnight.”

It was the cleaning Lady. Danny wasn’t sure what kept her from simply going in, but was immensely grateful when he heard the sound of her steps falling away as she walked off inanother direction. Taking a very long breath to calm down a little, he let go of Becker’s wrists and got up in one reasonably graceful motion. Walking back towards his little pile of clothing on the bench, he bent over to pick up his towel, shamelessly wiggling his butt a little as he knew Becker to be still watching him. He got a sharp intake of breath for his troubles and grinned smugly as he wiggled into his borrowed boxers (very determinedly not thinking about whom those might belong to).

He dressed quickly and when he grabbed his rucksack he found Becker still lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows and looking adorably lost with his hair magically back in place, eyes fixed on Danny’s boots like he really didn’t know what to do here. Danny made a snap decision and decided to take pity on him and held out a hand to pull the younger man up. After only a brief moment of hesitation, Becker grabbed it, ending up nearly in full body contact to Danny and immediately blushing again. Danny revelled in the knowledge that he’d shaken Becker up like this and didn’t let go of the hand in his as he strode towards the door. Becker seemed still a little unfocused and stumbled more than followed after him, but that was fine with Danny as long as he didn’t suddenly decide that he didn’t want anything to do with Danny after all.

“My car’s in the garage,” Becker eventually blurted out after he finally caught up on which direction they were going in but Danny didn’t even slow down.

“You’re going to take a ride with me tonight, Sweetheart,” Danny said easily and turned his best leering gaze on the dumbfounded looking soldier. It was definitely not one of his best pick up lines, but when Becker straightened up and started walking with decidedly more purpose, he was pretty sure that it worked just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: The person who is to blame for this in the first place: [](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/profile)[**fififolle**](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/) :D  
>  **A/N:** Okay, I did _not_ intend to write this. Or any Danny/anyone. REALLY. But then I read [](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/profile)[**fififolle**](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/) 's fabulous [drabble](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/131899.html#cutid1) with these two and... um... I kind of gave in very easily? And wrote this for her. *hides from any more evil bunnies*


End file.
